Luigi
Luigi 'is a main protagonist of Nintendo's flagship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_(series) ''Mario franchise]. He is Mario's younger brother, originally created as a palette swap to facilitate a two-player option. Since then, he has developed his own distinct identity and personality, mostly focusing on traits he developed during his time in his brother's shadow. In Fiction Wrestling, Luigi currently works for GPW, XCW, UCA and XCF, though he has also worked for a multitude of other companies. Much like in the games, Luigi has spent much of his career in the shadow of Mario, mainly either teaming with or aiding him during his feuds. He has had some success on his own, though, at times even breaking away from Mario completely. Background *'''Series: Mario *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 39 *'Height:' ? *'Weight:' 225 lbs. (CWA) *'Companies:' (Currently) UCA, XCW, XCF, CWA, GPW (Formerly) WWE: Animated, VGW, CWF, UWE *'Debut:' 1987 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Brooklyn, New York in the Mushroom Kingdom *'Allies:' Mario (brother), Princess Daisy, Mushroom Kingdom (Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad) *'Rivals:' Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Heroes, Mario (UWE & CWA) *'Twitter:' @GreenLightning (UCA), @OTHERMarioBrother (XCW), @EternalUnderstudy (UWE) Wrestling Career 'Universal Character Association' 'WWF/E: Animated' 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' 'X-Treme Crossover Federation' 'Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling' 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' 'Global Pride Wrestling' Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Luigi tends to use a technical style of wrestling, similar to Mario, though with slightly more emphasis on high-flying moves. His wrestling style has been likened to that of real-life wrestler Chavo Guerrero Jr by the writer of XCW. Finishing Moves *''Gory Bob-omb'' (Gory Bomb) – XCW *''Luigi Screwdriver'' (Vertical Suplex Piledriver) – UCA/GPW *''Luigi Cyclone'' (Double Rotation Shooting Star Press) – CWA *''Poltergeist'' (Death Valley Driver) *''Super Mario Splash'' (Frog Splash) – adopted from his brother Signature Moves *''Bob-ombs Away'' (Double Jump Back Elbow Drop) – CWA *Boston Crab *''Green Impact'' (Standing Shiranui) – CWA *''Green Lightning'' (Swinging Fisherman Suplex) *Multiple Suplex Variations **Dragon **Exploder **''3-Up Suplexes'' (Triple Rolling Vertical) — XCW; adopted from his brother *''Negative Zone'' (Springboard Body Splash / Swinging Vertical Suplex) – UCA / finisher in XCF Managers *'Yoshi' *'Princess Daisy' Nicknames *"Mama Luigi" (coined by Yoshi) *'"The Forgotten"' *'"The Green Lightning"' Entrance Themes *'"Give Me A Sign"' by Breaking Benjamin (UCA) *'"Teen Beat Ocean"' by Jackson and his Computer Band (XCW) *'"Not Afraid"' by Eminem (UWE / XCF) *'"So Cold"' by Breaking Benjamin (CWA) Championships and Accomplishments Cartoon Wrestling Alliance *CWA Championship (1 time) *CWA Combine Championship (3 times, first ever) – with Super Mario *CWA Combat Championship (2 times) *CWA Aerial Assault Championship (2 times) *Renegade Rumble (2008) 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment 'Universal Character Association' *UCA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *UCA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Mario Wrestler Observer Newsletter *Match of the Year (2008) vs. Monkey D. Luffy at WrestleLegion IX *Most Improved (2007) *Most Outstanding Wrestler (2008) *Most Underrated (2001, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006) 'WWF/E: Animated' *WWF Toon Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mario 'X-Treme Crossover Federation' 'Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling' *XCW World Television Championship (1 time) *XCW Hardcore Championship (2 times) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers